Positive
by Writer of Whispers
Summary: Thirty sentences based on randomly generated words. Soul x Maka. Just an experiment but posted it to let everyone know I haven't fallen off the edge of the earth yet.


**Hey, everyone! This is an experiment using thirty randomly generated words (believe it or not, they were completely random) to create thirty sentences for Soul x Maka. This was surprisingly hard, but it got the creative juices flowing. A one-shot, Maka's POV. I own no series, brand names, etc. Enjoy. =D**

**PS I will continue my other stories soon! I just started college, so please forgive me the wait.**

**

* * *

**

**Consultant**

He was her number one consultant, and though she rarely followed his advice, she always listened.

**Symphony**

It always startled her when he started talking about music; using those whimsical terms like "sonata" and "symphony" did not sound _cool_, but _sophisticated_.

**Dirt**

As messy as people made him out to be, he did his share of vacuuming, and she appreciated it.

**Megabyte**

Soul was devoted to his video games, but Maka noticed that he always paused the game when she asked him a question.

**Knee**

When she scraped her knee, he was the one who reminded her that tripping over the curb was usually a bad idea.

**Breeding**

Soul reasoned that breeding did not mean a thing, and their first pet was a mutt from the shelter.

**Magic**

Even though Maka knew Soul was as much a victim as she was, she still got jealous when that darn cat magically popped out of her clothing at any and all inopportune moments.

**Soul**

The first time Maka visited his soul, she had felt strangely at home.

**Foul**

She had zero talent for sports, she reluctantly admitted before she added that he had zero talent for dodging dictionaries of unusual weight and size.

**Effectiveness**

After years of experimentation, Maka finally learned that the most effective way of riling him up was to scratch one of his CDs.

**North**

Soul hated cold weather, but Maka insisted on taking the mission in Alaska with the sole purpose of ending their week-long argument with a snowball to the face.

**Reckoning**

Kidd placed bets on how long it would take Soul to ask Maka to dance, and as things turned out, Black Star won—it was Maka who insisted on dancing.

**Inheritance**

After nearly slicing Soul in half with a scythe that sprouted from her back, Maka had one more thing to blame on Papa.

**Privacy**

Soul had seen her naked twice—once when he walked in on her while she was changing, and again when he dressed her wounds after a particularly nasty battle.

**Cinema**

Maka never quite forgave Soul for taking her to see Texas Chainsaw Massacre.

**Infringement**

He never quite forgave her for asking him to play the piano in front of their friends.

**Resemblance**

Tsubaki had remarked once that Maka and Soul both yelled a lot—and both wore the same disgusted expression when the chain scythe mentioned the fact.

**Popularity**

Apparently, "cool" guys did not care about popularity, and they especially did not care for their popularity with certain well-endowed members of the female gender.

**Income**

The lease for Maka and Soul's apartment had been signed by Kami Albarn, not her ex-husband.

**Tomorrow**

"You can yell at me tomorrow," he mumbled as he crawled under the covers with her, banishing all memories of the nightmare that had startled her awake.

**Specific**

When he asked her what hurt, she answered specifically; after all, she could trust him to be gentle.

**Velocity**

"Motorbikes are cool," he told her as he helped her onto the seat behind him, and she soon discovered that she agreed.

**Statistic**

After Maka read aloud that ten percent of teenage girls had been physically abused in a relationship, Soul informed her that she was not allowed to date anymore.

**She**

Sometimes her self-esteem failed her, and Maka wondered what it was that kept Soul from walking away.

**Military**

Soul's mother believed that her son had joined some sort of foreign military, and though she imagined all kinds of possibilities for her wayward child, she never imagined her son taking on the mission of protecting some spunky schoolgirl with pigtails.

**Ha**

He threatened to chop off her hair if she made him curl it for one more party—and she had flipped her hair over her shoulder like a seasoned flirt, taunting him with a knowing smirk.

**Core**

Resonating with him had changed her.

**Wren**

Wrens are small and inconspicuous birds until they begin to sing.

**Positive**

When she asked him if he was _absolutely sure_ that he wanted to move his king there, he reached across the board and moved her queen into the square beside the doomed chess piece.

**Search**

When she clasped hands with the pianist for the first time, she knew her search was over.


End file.
